


Freaky Friday

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Body Swap, Cute, Disney, Funny, M/M, Parody, Phlochte - Freeform, Wishes, body switch, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Ryan makes a wish on a fortune cookie. But they aren't magical, are they?





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in about a month, Ryan and Michael finally were going to have date night. Or well, as close as they could. No matter which town they were in, one of their families decided to tag along if it wasn’t a late night date. This time, it was the Lochte’s. Ryan’s sisters had managed to convince the husbands to watch the kids so they could spend time with their brother. And, in their defense, Michael had just sort of showed up in Gainsville without really telling anyone he was coming. He was just glad he hadn’t done his original idea of surprising Ryan when he came home wearing nothing but a gold medal.

The beginning of their night started out in Ryan’s, and sometimes Michael’s, living room. The Lochte’s that were in attendance were arguing over what to eat. Michael usually found their little argument’s amusing, but tonight, he just wasn’t ready for it. He was about ready to bash his head through one of the walls when Ryan suggested his favorite sushi place. That resulted in Kristin giving him a smack to the back of the head.

“Hey! What was that for?” Ryan asked, rubbing the spot she had hit.

“Every date that you take there doesn’t go back for a second time with you.” Kristin said, rolling her eyes at her little brother.

“Yeah. And we like Michael. So we’re not going there.” Megan added. Ryan sighed.

“Fine.” He said. “But does anyone else have a good idea?”

“Steak.” Devon said, looking down at his phone. “A big, juicy, medium rare piece of meat.”

“That sounded wrong on sooooo many levels.” Ike said, shaking her head. “And I went to a steak house with some friends today, so I’m not in the mood for steak.”

“What about one of those Chinese restaurants with a buffet?” Michael suggested, growing tired of their little argument. They all looked at each before nodding. Michael smiled to himself, proud that he had been able to end the argument. Some people had the touch, some people didn’t.

But then he was groaning again as they argued about who was riding shotgun in Devon’s car. Michael and Ryan got into Ryan’s and beat them to the restaurant by at least five minutes.

Everyone decided on doing the buffet and Ryan was so excited to have all you can eat sushi. And chocolate pudding. Which, in hindsight, may not have been a very good combination. Kristin and Megan were just glad to have a night out, and Devon’s girlfriend was out of town visiting family. That meant Michael was the only non-Lochte in attendance, but he didn’t really mind. He had defiantly been in worse situations before. But all night, Ike kept throwing out little compliments to the younger swimmer. They just made Michael blush, but they were starting to eat away at Ryan. He loved Michael, he truly did, but why did his mother constantly have to compliment him. Ryan was her son, not Michael. But Michael was oblivious to Ryan’s inner turmoil. He honestly didn’t think that he heard much of what Ike was saying.

But he heard every. Single. One.

****

Across the restaurant, an older Asian woman stood at the bar, watching the scene going on at the table. Her daughter stood by her, wiping down cups. She heard the tutting noise her mother made.

“Mama, please don’t get involved.” She said. “They look like a cute family.”

“I think something needs done.” She said. She went into the back, grabbing some fortune cookies, and heading over to the table.

“Mama, no!” Her daughter said, but her words fell flat.

****

“Fortune cookies.” The older woman said, setting them down on the table. Each person took one. She placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, smiling some at the younger man. “It’s been told that if you make a wish while opening it, the wish will come true.” She winked and left then.

“Dude, I think she was hitting on you.” Devon joked. Ryan shook his head and looked down at his fortune cookie before putting it in his pocket and standing up.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick before we head out.” Ryan said. He quickly excused himself and went into the restroom, looking around inside to make sure it was deserted. Once he had scanned it, he sighed and leaned against the vanity, fishing the cookie out of his pocket and staring at it like it was the answer to all his problems.

“Everyone thinks Michael is so perfect.” He sighed turned to look in the mirror, staring at his own reflection. “And I really can’t blame them. Because he is perfect.” Ryan looked down at the cookie again. “I wish I was like Michael Phelps.” He broke the cookie then.

And his world shook.

****

“Guys!” Ryan said, running back out to the table. Nothing seemed wrong with anyone else, but it had to have happened. “Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Ike asked, watching her son like he was a little crazy.

“The earthquake!” Ryan exclaimed, hands flailing.

“We don’t have earthquakes in Florida. You’re thinking of California. Duh.” Devon said, making Kristin roll her eyes. How did he ever get into college?

“Come on babe, let’s get you home.” Michael said, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his back some. “You’ve had a long day with practice and everything.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Ryan sighed, letting Michael lead him out to the car and giving Michael the keys to drive him back to his place. Ryan barely got stripped down to his boxers and was in bed before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Michael wake up

Ryan was, in no way, a morning person. But Michael was. So it wasn’t surprising that the next morning, he was awake by eight in the morning. He shuffled to the bathroom to do his business, but something felt off to him. He just couldn’t put a finger on it. That was until he went to the sink to splash some water on his face. He looked into the mirror.

His screaming woke Ryan up, making the older man jump out of bed and fall to the floor. He quickly got his feet and stumbled to the bathroom, worried about his boyfriend. But as he got there, he froze in the doorway. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened.

“Me?” He asked, staring into the bathroom. Standing there, in front of the sink, was Ryan. Or, at least, it was Ryan’s body.

“No, it’s Michael.” Michael said, staring back. He was shocked at the fact that he was talking to his own body, but it wasn’t him talking back. Ryan looked down at his hands, knowing they were Michael’s. He had held them enough times and looked at them while they were lying in bed to know that they were his. But this all had to be like a mistake. Or an alternate universe. Or a bad, horribly messed up dream. He finally pinched his arm, yelping.

“Well, not a dream.” Ryan stated, rubbing where he had pinched.

“I could’ve told you that.” Michael said. “We wouldn’t have a shared dream like this…”

“Did you, like, piss off a voodoo priest or something like that?” Ryan asked, unable to pull his eyes away from Michael. “Or maybe I did…” Michael looked at him, confused.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Michael asked. He watched as Ryan stood in front of the mirror, poking his face and pulling at his ears.

“I don’t know…” Ryan sighed. “Just seems like the answer on Scooby-Doo is always either a man in a mask, or somebody made a voodoo priest mad.” Michael just glared at his boyfriend. He was so cute, but man, sometimes he was just so…Ryan.

“Are you really comparing our current situation to an episode of Scooby-Doo?” Michael asked. Ryan just shrugged.

“Well, that’s the only thing I can really think of.” Ryan said. His eyes lit up then. “Oh! I’ve got an idea!” He seemed too happy with his idea to tell Michael, who just stood there, waiting.

“Well, what is it?” Michael asked. Ryan looked at him.

“Oh, yeah. What if we each went to one side of the room and ran at each other. Like smack each other. It might knock us back into our own bodies.”

“Isn’t that what happened in the movie?” Michael asked. “If it didn’t work for Jamie Lee Curtis and Lindsey Lohan, what makes you think it’s going to work for us?”

“Because that’s a movie and this is real life.” Ryan said, sounding pretty sure of himself. Michael sighed and nodded.

“Well, it’s farfetched enough that it just might work.” Michael pulled Ryan out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, pointing over to the window. “You go stand over there by the window, and I’ll go stand by the door. We’ll count one, two, three, and then run at each other. Got it?”

“Yep! Sounds like a plan.” Ryan said, walking over to the window. He started flapping his arms around the way Michael always did when he was standing on the blocks. Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Ryan smiled at him.

“When in Phelps, do as Phelps do.” He replied.

“Do I really look that goofy when I do that?” He asked. “No wonder people think I’m weird.”

“You’re not weird. You’re interesting.” Ryan smiled lovingly at him. “Now let’s do this. One, two, three!” They ran at each other, smacking into the other one hard and falling to the ground with a thud. Ryan rubbed at his forehead.

“Damn, I really am hard headed.” He groaned.

“Tell me about it.” Michael said. Just then, there was a knock at the bedroom door, making both of them freeze.

“If you two are doing some kind of weird sex thing, I’m going home.” Devon called from the other side of the door. “I don’t want to listen to the two of you get it on.”

“Don’t worry Dev. There’s no sex involved.” Ryan said, realizing too late that the voice coming out of his mouth wasn’t his, but Michael. They looked at each other.

“Uh, Michael, since when have you called me Dev?” Devon asked. The two swimmers just kept staring at each other until Ryan finally smacked Michael’s arm and pointed at the door, telling him to talk to Devon.

“Mike’s just messing with you Dev.” Michael said, realizing that he did, in fact, have Ryan’s voice. “I think we’re finally starting to break him. The Lochte’s are growing on him bro.” He hoped that he sounded convincing enough as Ryan. He shut his eyes and waited.

“Well, it’s about damn time.” Devon laughed. “Anyway, I’m gonna head out. Oh, I forgot. Your coach’s called and there’s no practice today. So I really don’t want to be here to see what you two are going to get up to on your day off. Thanks for letting me sleep it off here bro.” With that, Devon left. They didn’t exhale the breaths they were holding until they heard the front door shut. Ryan closed his eyes for a second. That had been close.

“Thank god for coach’s conference.” Michael said. “That’s why they were working us so hard yesterday. But that means we’ve got a whole day where we can just stay in the house and research without having to deal with anyone.”

“I hope we can fix it,” Ryan said. “Because there’s people smarter than Devon that will be able to figure out something’s up.”

“Well, better get your laptop. Looks like we’re going to be doing some research.” Michael went to his bag and pulled out a tablet. “We need to figure this out. And fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Michael have a little bit of peace.

Ryan was sprawled out on the couch, laptop laying on his stomach. He had Michael’s lanky arms curled up at his side to make them shorter, so it was easier to use the keyboard without having to sit up like a normal human being. He had a Caprisun resting on his chest right above the keyboard so he could use the straw. He was lazy and not used to Michael’s long limbs. Michael, on the other hand, seemed to be adapting pretty well. Ryan wasn’t much smaller than him, but those extra couple inches still made him struggle to reach for things or slid from taking too long of strides.

“Find anything?” Michael asked, glancing up at Ryan from over his tablet. Ryan let the straw fall out of his mouth.

“Well, the only thing I can find on Youtube or Netflix is the two Freaky Friday movies and one episode of Supernatural. And Supernatural normally helps but this one doesn’t look like it’s going to.” Michael looked over at him.

“Well, I’m sorry that the fictional show about demon hunting brothers and the angel boyfriend didn’t give you the answers you need.” Michael said sarcastically. He knew that Ryan loved that show, taking elements from it into his everyday life like they were facts.

“They have some good ideas.” Ryan said, sighing. “But unless there’s a teenage witch behind this, I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“Why don’t you just get on YouTube and see if there’s a tutorial?” Michael asked. He didn’t mean to sound snarky, but he was a little grumpy, being out of his body like this. Ryan perked up some.

“You think they have one?” Ryan asked. Michael just groaned. How could his boyfriend be so optimistic right now? Michael got up, his head hurting, and went into the kitchen to get some food. That’s when he heard a familiar song playing. His eyes snapped open and he ran into the living room. “Dude, your phone is ringing.”

“I know! It’s my mother!” Michael called out. Ryan looked panicked now. Michael couldn’t answer it, because he sounded like Ryan. But Ryan couldn’t answer it because he didn’t know what Michael would say to his mom.

“Just let it go to voicemail and send her a text or something.” Ryan suggested.

“She doesn’t like texting. If she gets a voicemail, she’ll just try back again in about an hour or so.” Michael explained.

“Still send her the text and just tell her you have meetings all day or something man. I don’t want to talk to your mom.” Ryan said. Michael sighed and did what he said. His mother knew how to use technology, she just didn’t really like to. But Michael could take a breath and relax when she texted him back telling him to try to have fun and be safe.

“We’re going to have to figure out how to handle this,” Michael said. “I can’t keep dodging my mom’s calls forever.”

“We still have to worry about my family coming over.” Ryan informed him. Michael had honestly forgotten that. “They all live in the same town.”

“I forgot about that.” Michael sighed. “We are so screwed, aren’t we?”

“Not yet. We just need to get this fixed by tomorrow so we don’t have attend practice as each other.” Michael nodded. He went back to the kitchen for food. He was starving but Ryan didn’t really keep food in the house.

“Do you ever go grocery shopping?” Michael asked.

“Do either of us really know how to cook?” Ryan shot back. “I had bananas, but Devon ate all of them and then downed some soda to see if he could make himself puke.” Michael laughed some.

“So glad that you’re teaching your brother important things.” Michael said, coming in and grabbing Ryan’s credit card to pay for something to be delivered.

“Well, it’s his fault for doubting me.” Ryan said. “Dude, I could now take pics of you on my Snapchat.”

“Don’t you even think about it or I will kick your ass.” Michael threatened. They were trying to keep things on the down low, so Michael didn’t let Ryan take snaps of them. Even if it was just to send to Conor. Conor had a bad habit of screenshotting snaps to keep for later, if need be.

“Fine.” Ryan pouted. “But we can’t just sit here all day and research. We need to do something.” He walked around, talking with his hands. But he forgot just how big everything about Michael was and he knocked over a lamp. “Shit!”

“You okay?” Michael asked, looking up from where he was ordering food. “Did you hurt yourself? Or me? Whatever.”

“Nah, your insured body is okay.” Ryan looked at the lamp. “But I liked that lamp. I’m kind of pissed now.” He looked at Michael. “Why do you have such long arms?!”

“Blame my parents.” Michael said, shrugging.

“What? For dropping you into a vat of radioactive material?” Ryan groaned. “Like everything about you is huge.” Michael started to laugh. “Get your mind out of the gutter you perv.”

“It’s from being around you too much darling.” Michael laughed. Ryan couldn’t help but smile. He was glad that Michael was opening up and pulling the stick out of his ass. He usually was the joking type when it was just him and Ryan, but when he was around other people, he was usually Michael Phelps, super serious Olympic swimmer. But with Ryan, he was Mike.

“What did you order?” Ryan asked, draping himself over Michael’s shoulder. It was so weird, watching himself move around but knowing it wasn’t him in his body.

“Veggie burgers and soy fries.” Michael said. Ryan pulled back, staring at him.

“You’re not putting that into my body.” He groaned. Michael laughed.

“Dude, I ordered wings and pizza. There’s no way I’m eating that either.” He chuckled. “I just wanted to mess with you.”

“I hate you.” Ryan said, but he set down by Michael.

“But you love me.” Michael said. Ryan smiled. For a moment, they could forget the problem that they were facing.

But this was just the beginning of their problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more? Please comment!!


End file.
